Shut up and sleep with me
by Aoi Dalea
Summary: Noiz X Aoba / This is just a bunny :3


Le coil de Noiz sonna alors qu'il descendait les escaliers de l'hôpital.

\- Aoba ? C'est rare que tu m'appelle, dit-il après avoir décroché.

\- Noiz… Haleta Aoba à l'autre bout du fil.

Le blond s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier sur une marche en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il y a un problème, Aoba ?

Il l'entendit soupirer et déglutir plusieurs fois, avant qu'il ne lui réponde enfin.

\- C'est aujourd'hui que tu sors de l'hôpital ?

\- Euh oui. Je suis en train de regagner l'entrée pour remplir les papiers de sortie.

\- Attends moi dehors.

Aoba raccrocha sans laisser à Noiz le temps de répondre. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil. Cela faisait un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il revenait d'une façon aussi mystérieuse ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Noiz soupira et reprit son chemin. Sa curiosité était piquée, malgré qu'il soit empli d'appréhension.

Une fois sorti du bâtiment, Noiz prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'avait pas eu le droit d'aller à l'extérieur depuis son entrée à l'hôpital à cause de son nouveau rapport à la douleur. N'ayant jamais eu mal de sa vie, la moindre blessure le faisait souffrir de façon plus violente que pour une autre personne. Et il n'y avait pas que la douleur : toute sensation de toucher était exacerbée par sa nouvelle capacité à "ressentir", comme le simple contact de ses vêtements sur sa peau. Il avait donc dû apprendre à être plus vigilant et à prendre un peu plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Mais après quelques semaines d'accoutumance, il pouvait à présent retrouver sa liberté. Il découvrit en frissonnant la sensation du vent effleurant ses cheveux, sa peau. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Il rouvrit les yeux et se mit à la recherche d'Aoba. En vain…

\- Noiz ! Appela une voix grave et légèrement robotique.

Le blond se retourna vers l'origine de la voix et se pencha vers une boule de poils bleu foncé.

\- Ren, où est Aoba ? Demanda-t-il en caressant la tête de l'allmate.

\- Il attend dans une ruelle, un peu plus loin. Il m'a envoyé te chercher.

\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu lui-même ? Il a un problème ?

\- Pas à proprement parler. Suis-moi s'il te plaît.

Noiz s'exécuta.

\- Mais dans quoi s'est-il encore fourré… Marmonna-t-il.

Ren le guida à travers des petites allées près de l'hôpital jusqu'à une ruelle isolée et silencieuse. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus était adossé à un mur, la tête penchée vers le sol. Ren se dirigea directement vers lui, suivi de près par Noiz.

\- Et alors Aoba ? Tu devais vraiment envoyer Ren me chercher ? Demanda Noiz en donnant une tape sur l'épaule d'Aoba. Franchement tu aurais pu venir toi-même !

Il ricana tandis qu'Aoba posait une main sur l'épaule que le blond avait touché. Il releva ensuite les yeux vers Noiz.

\- A-Aoba ? Balbutia ce dernier.

Aoba avait le visage rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Il serrait frénétiquement l'épaule touchée par Noiz. Il haletait et semblait chancelant. Pourtant, il esquissa un mouvement vers le blond, qui le rattrapa de justesse alors qu'il perdait l'équilibre. Aoba posa ses mains sur les épaules de Noiz et riva son regard au sien.

\- Noiz… J'ai besoin de ton aide…

L'allemand déglutit.

\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que…

\- Aoba, le coupa Ren, je détecte une hausse de ta température corporelle et de ta fréquence cardiaque depuis que tu es dans les bras de…

\- Aaaaah Ren ! Sleep mode ! Sleep mode !

Ren se mit en veille avec un petit bruit. Aoba poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il se focalisa à nouveau sur Noiz et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

\- J'ai besoin de _toi_ , Noiz. Maintenant, chuchota-t-il.

Il conclut sa phrase en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Noiz en un brûlant baiser. Il fit remonter ses mains dans les épis blonds, qu'il empoigna fermement en intensifiant le baiser.

\- Aïe… Souffla Noiz entre deux baisers.

Aoba quitta sa bouche et s'aventura jusqu'à son oreille en frôlant sa peau avec les lèvres. Noiz frissonna à ce léger contact. Etait-ce bien Aoba qu'il avait devant lui ? Il n'était pas d'un naturel si entreprenant, encore moins dans un lieu public. Il pinça le lobe de l'oreille de Noiz entre ses dents, tout en s'arquant contre son torse.

\- Aïe, Aoba !

Noiz esquissa un mouvement de recul. Aoba en profita pour le plaquer violemment au mur.

\- Aïe ! Ao…

Aoba s'empressa d'embrasser Noiz en se collant à lui de tout son corps. Noiz réussit à délivrer sa bouche de l'emprise de son assaillant et lui attrapa fermement les bras pour l'immobiliser.

\- J'ai dit aïe ! Aoba, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bon sang ?! Ça ne te ressemble pas d'agir comme ça…

Le jeune homme commença à se calmer. Noiz le lâcha une fois sûr qu'il ne se ferait pas attaquer à nouveau. Il se frotta doucement le dos et l'oreille en poussant un grognement de douleur. Aoba baissa les yeux.

\- P-Pardon Noiz… Je n'ai pas réalisé que… Excuse-moi.

Le blond reporta son attention sur lui.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Aoba releva la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas ! C'est mon corps… Il désire le tien ! Depuis qu'on a fait _ça_ à l'hôpital, je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Mon corps se souvient de la moindre sensation et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens irrésistiblement attiré par toi. Je te veux, N… Hmpf !

Noiz le coupa en l'embrassant. Sa langue partit directement à l'encontre de celle d'Aoba, qui frissonna au contact du piercing. Il mit cependant rapidement fin au baiser et prit la main d'Aoba.

\- Viens, lui souffla-t-il. Mais tu as intérêt à ne pas te plaindre après.

Noiz emmena Aoba jusque dans un hôtel. Ce dernier se tortillait devant l'ascenseur en attendant que Noiz récupère la clé de la chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Lui demanda le blond en arrivant derrière lui.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de payer un hôtel aussi luxueux… Un love hôtel aurait très bien fait l'affaire…

A peine les portes de l'ascenseur furent-elles ouvertes que Noiz s'y engouffra en attirant Aoba à lui. Le serrant contre lui d'une main, il appuya sur le bouton du treizième étage. Il amena ensuite sa main de libre effleurer la joue d'Aoba et prit finalement son menton entre ses doigts.

\- Pour que je laisse n'importe quel passant voir cette expression sur ton visage ? Hors de question.

Il fit relever la tête à Aoba et l'embrassa. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir de l'ascenseur. Il ferma rapidement les yeux, gêné. En effet, son expression était… obscène. Et le fait d'avoir ses lèvres scellées à celles de Noiz en amplifiait le caractère lascif.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, Aoba entreprit de défaire la ceinture de Noiz, pendant que celui-ci retirait sa chemise. Il le laissa finir de se défaire de son pantalon tandis qu'il posait son sac -contenant Ren- sur la table près de l'entrée. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Noiz, ou du moins son corps, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis _trop_ longtemps. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure devant ce spectacle. Ne tenant plus, il s'approcha du blond et caressa son torse du bout des doigts. Il sursauta à ce contact et saisit fermement le poignet d'Aoba. Ce dernier releva les yeux vers son partenaire et découvrit son regard empli de désir. Il prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et vint l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Noiz, sans briser le lien qui unissait leurs lèvres, poussa doucement Aoba vers le lit et l'y fit s'allonger. Il se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et s'attaqua à son haut en le faisant remonter sur son torse. Il lécha la peau de son ventre et remonta le long du corps de son partenaire au fur et à mesure qu'il le dévoilait. Il s'arrêta un moment au niveau d'un des tétons d'Aoba, lui arrachant ses premiers gémissements. Puis il finit sa course en allant loger sa bouche dans le cou de son amant. Il mordillait et suçotait cette parcelle de peau si sensible tout en lui retirant entièrement son haut. Aoba continuait de gémir en se tortillant sous le corps du blond. Noiz commença alors à se débarrasser du pantalon d'Aoba. Mais à peine eut-il posé sa main sur la boutonnière du vêtement que le corps d'Aoba s'arqua.

\- Non ! Noiz arrête ! S'écria-t-il en agrippant la main de Noiz.

Celui-ci se redressa et resta figé un instant. Puis il fronça les sourcils et finit de se débarrasser du pantalon, qui vola au sol.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas te plaindre après, lui souffla-t-il sèchement. Pourquoi ce non si catégorique après m'avoir amené aussi loin ?!

Aoba guida la main de Noiz jusqu'à son caleçon. Ce dernier déglutit péniblement en sentant le tissu moite sous sa paume.

\- Désolé… C'est juste que… je ne pouvais plus me retenir. Mais je ne voulais pas jouir aussi vite.

Noiz lui retira son caleçon sans rien dire.

\- Noiz ?

Il s'allongea sur Aoba et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

\- Tu es trop mignon, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Le visage d'Aoba s'enflamma. Non seulement il sentait l'odeur de Noiz partout autour de lui, l'enveloppant, mais en plus il le sentait _lui_ , durci par le désir, tout contre son sexe. Le mélange de ce qu'il voyait, entendait, sentait et touchait… Tout cela l'enivrait et lui faisait tourner la tête.

\- A partir de maintenant, continua Noiz, je ne m'arrêterais plus. Tes talents de séducteur ont eu trop d'effet sur moi.

Aoba l'embrassa et lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure en signe d'approbation.

\- Vite, murmura-t-il en stoppant le baiser. Je te veux vite.

Il se lécha un doigt et l'emmena à sa partie la plus intime. Noiz s'occupa de son sexe, l'embrassant et le léchant sur toute sa surface, avant de finalement le prendre dans sa bouche. Aoba haletait de plaisir en sentant le piercing de Noiz frotter frénétiquement le long de son membre. Il laissa échapper un grognement de protestation lorsque Noiz arrêta son activité pour s'écarter de lui. Le blond, un rictus flottant au coin des lèvres, profitait de sa nouvelle position pour admirer le spectacle offert par la main d'Aoba. Ce dernier avait ajouté un deuxième doigt, qui fut très vite rejoint par un autre appartenant à Noiz.

\- Aaah… Noiz…

\- Tu es pressé, on dirait.

Leurs doigts entrelacés bougeaient au rythme dicté par les hanches d'Aoba. Noiz posa sa main de libre contre la joue d'Aoba, qu'il effleura du pouce. Son partenaire tourna doucement la tête pour lui embrasser la pauma entre deux gémissements. Au fil des mouvements, la respiration de Noiz se faisait plus erratique. Aoba murmurait son nom contre sa paume et cela le rendait fou. Il retira son doigt et se mit au-dessus de son amant.

\- Aoba… C'est bon ?

Ce dernier acquiesça et vint passer ses bras autour du cou de Noiz.

\- Un mois que j'attends ça. Viens vite, Noiz.

Le blond s'exécuta et entra en Aoba, lui arrachant un petit cri, qu'il étouffa en l'embrassant. Une fois entré entièrement, il s'immobilisa et libéra la bouche d'Aoba. Il lécha alors une larme qu'il vit perler à ses yeux.

\- Désolé, j'ai été un peu brusque. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui… Je suis si heureux de te retrouver… Ne me fais pas attendre plus longtemps, répondit Aoba d'une voix tremblante de plaisir. Je te veux…

Noiz ne se retint plus et commença à bouger. Mine de rien, lui aussi n'avait cessé de penser à Aoba ce dernier mois. Et se retrouver à nouveau proche de lui le rendait si fébrile qu'il aurait pu le dévorer sur place à l'instant où il l'avait vu. Il fit passer ses bras dans le dos d'Aoba et le serra contre lui. Il soufflait son nom, perdu dans le fond sonore des gémissements d'Aoba.

\- Aaahn ! Noiz !

* * *

\- Noiz !

Le jeune blond ouvrit les yeux. Son regard se perdit dans un morne plafond blanc.

\- Hey ! Tu dors ?

Il tourna la tête sur le côté et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Aoba se trouvait à côté de lui, assis sur un tabouret. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il était de retour à l'hôpital ?

\- Désolé de te réveiller, continua Aoba. Mais ça faisait si longtemps… J'ai été très pris par mon travail et je ne trouvais plus le temps de venir te voir.

Noiz se redressa dans son lit. Aoba le regarda un instant et lui prit la main.

\- Ça doit bien faire un mois maintenant… Tu m'as manqué.

Noiz n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il se repassait toute son aventure avec Aoba. La ruelle, l'hôtel, la chambre… Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? Oui c'est logique, Aoba ne serait pas aussi dépravé… Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il soupira.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, lui répondit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Aoba l'embrassa alors fougueusement.

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à toi, souffla Aoba contre ses lèvres.

Un simple rêve… Peut-être pas pour longtemps…


End file.
